1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses generally include an image pickup device for picking up an image based upon light, an optical system, such as a lens, for forming an image of the light on the image pickup device, a shutter for controlling time when light is incident upon the image pickup device through the optical system, and a display device for displaying the image picked up by the image pickup. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-260510 proposes an image pickup apparatus which allows a user to confirm an object by displaying a through image to display images picked up by the image pickup apparatus one by one. The image pickup apparatuses control a process, such as an automatic focus (AF) process and an automatic exposure (AE) process, in response to an output from the image pickup device.